First Chapter of VA in Dimitri's POV
by Emily Zoya
Summary: The first chapter of VA in Dimitri's point of view. Some of the sentences might be incorrect, but I only have the three first books in Danish, so I had to translate it. Sorry about that. Be ware of this story contains provocating language in Russian. Please enjoy and review!


I was standing under a tree, watching them quietly, trying not to be discovered by college students stalking the night. I could only imagine what it must had looked like.

I was waiting for them to make a move, silly as it sounds. Why would one let his target have the slightest chance of getting away? I had really no idea, but felt like I was honouring them, by doing so. I waited for five minutes, ten minutes, 15, 20 before anything happened.

One of the girls started to stir in her sleep, and moaned "Andre, no." The other girl was awake in a matter of seconds and by her side.

"Liss," she said and tried to get her to wake up. "Liss, wake up." The Princess's moans turned into cries for her family. I had red about Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, in the file the Academy gave me. Her whole family died in an accident two years ago, and her and Rosemarie was the only one who survived. Two months later they broke out of the school. Most of the staff thought it was because of the stunt Rosemarie pulled a couple of days before they left, but I couldn't help but think it was connected to the car accident.

I turned my attention back to the girls. "Liss you are not there anymore. Wake up," Rosemarie reassured the Princess. I couldn't see anything because of the dark, even with my unusually good dhampir eyes. I didn't catch the rest of their conversation. I could hear a muffled conversation, but couldn't catch the words. I looked more intently and sensed the outline of the girls. It looked like Rosemarie was holding the Princess for comfort.

She reached out for something I couldn't see, and the next second a dim light lit up the room. "When was the last time you fed?" Rosemarie asked. I barely cought it. Suddenly she streched her neck, and her hair fell over her shoulders. The Princess hesitantly leaned forward towards her neck and bit down. Nausea rolled over me when I realised what they were doing. The Princess was feeding of of Rosemarie. The nausea passed and I was filled with admire for Rosemarie. She really would do anything for her friend. I briefly thought of Ivan, but quickly dismissed the thought. There wasn't time to mourn now.

The Princess pulled away after about a minute and said something to Rosemarie, while moving towards the door. Rosemarie nodded and shifted her gaze to a black cat to the left of me. Animals didn't like dhampirs, and this cat was no exception. The cat hissed at me ran in the opposite direction.

I looked back up at Rosmarie and saw to my horror that she was looking at me. *Derma, my cover was blown and I stepped back into the shadows of the tree, while she fled the room. The plan we figured out earlier that evening ran through my mind, and my hand bolted up to the earpiece in my ear. "Go!" was all I said. I could see the shadows from the other guardians dance across the lawn. The girls were on the move and we had to catch them before they got to a vehicle.

Once again I took a quick glance at their appartement and saw them standing in the kitchen, rapidly discussing something. In proper light Rosemarie's hair shone a beautiful brown colour and I found myself mesmerized by it. _Focus_, I told myself. This was not the time to ogle under aged girls. Actually there was never a time to ogle under aged girls.

I scolded at myself and followed the other guardians to the front gates, where the girls would have no choice but to exit. We waited a couple of minutes and then heard rapid footsteps run across the pavement. It was without doubt them.

We quickly cought up to them. It wasn't very hard, because Rosemarie was stumbling along with the Princess, probably due to the endorphines from the bite. I stepped in front of them and they stopped dead in their tracks. The other ten guardians cought up with us and the girls huddled up together like animals caught in a trap. Rosemarie pushed the princess behind her and took a defensive stance in front of her.

I reached a hand out to them, in what was supposed to be a calming gesture, but she snarled at me.

"Leave Lissa alone," she said with a voice that dripped with anger.

I took a couple of steps forward, and said: "I'm not going to ..." but apparently that was too close and Rosemarie leapt at me.

Her attack was neither very elegant nor cordinated, but again, it was probably because of the endorphines. I blocked her sloppy attack with ease and she stumbled backwards from the impact of my push.

Before she hit the pavement I cought her arm, so she wouldn't get hurt. I looked at her bite marks on her neck again, but before I could get a proper glance, she cought me doing so, and shook her head so that her hair fell in front of the wound.

I shifted my gaze to her eyes and immediately got lost in them. The picture in her file did not do her justice, I thought. They were a deep brown colour and sparkled with passion. She ripped her arm from my grip and sent me a look full of anger and disgust. And determination. So much determination it scared me. Not of her attacking me again, but of what she could become.  
She backed towards the Princess and took a protective stance in front of her. It looked like she would attack again, but the princess caught a hold of her lower arm and whispered to her.

"Rose, don't."

At first it didn't seem to have an impact on her, but gradually her facial expressions changed from the raw determination I saw from before and in to defeat.

That was wierd I thought, but pushed it out of my mind. I waited a few moments and then took a step towards the Princess.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov," I said and took a pause to make sure they got it. "And I'm here to take you back to the Academy, Princess.


End file.
